Enchanted
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: It's been one year since Alice left Wonderland, and she's feeling particularly lonely at her sister's party. But when a mysterious - yet very familiar - man joins her, it will be enchanting. R&R!


**Enchanted**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Taylor Swift does), the movie (Tim Burton does), or the couple (not sure who does). If I did, the movie would have ended sooooooooo differently!**

**Author's Note****: Okay, first songfic ever:) I'm not sure if it's been done before, (and if it has been, I apologize to its author) but oh well:) This is my take(; Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Alice was sitting all by herself. It was Margaret and Lowell's anniversary party, and Alice was the only woman who had shown up without a date or escort. It had been exactly one year - to the date - since she had come back from Underland, and it was taking it's toll on her. She missed all of her friends - especially Hatter.<p>

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles, _

_Same old tired, lonely place. _

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy, _

_Vanished when I saw your face._

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Alice looked up from her reverie to the man who was addressing her. He was ruggedly handsome, with tamed brown hair and a pale complexion. He was wearing a suit like any other man would, and he seemed perfectly normal...except for his eyes. They were a sparking electric green, and they seemed to beckon to her.

"Yes?" Alice asked, almost out of breath.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting by yourself. You looked like you could - perhaps - use some company?" he said. It was easy to tell by his voice that he wasn't English...it was more like, Scottish, maybe?

"That would be lovely." Alice said. Normally, she would have kindly refused such an offer, but there was something special about this man...something...enchanting.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you. _

"I'm not meaning to seem rude - and please tell me if I am - but you seem a bit..distracted. Is something amiss?" he asked, his beautiful eyes full of pleading concern.

"My mind is just on a lot of things," Alice explained. "Nothing that some time can't fix."

"Time is funny," the man said, making Alice stare at him. "One moment, everything is fine, but then Time steps in, and the next, you're alone."

"It sounds like you're familiar with time." Alice said, hope building in her empty heart.

"You could say that," the man said, chuckling.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette starts to make it's way to me. _

_The playful conversation starts, I counter all your quick remarks,_

_Like passing notes in secrecy._

_And it was enchanting to meet you. _

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. _

"So what's your name?" The man asked her.

"I'm Alice Kingsleigh." Alice said.

"Well I'm very glad to meet you, Miss Kingsleigh." the man said, taking her hand in his own and kissing it softly with his lips.

"And what's your name, Sir?" Alice asked.

"You can call me Tarrant," the man said.

"Alright then, Tarrant, would you care to dance?" Alice asked, gesturing to the dance floor where other couples were already dancing slowly to the beat of an unfamiliar song.

"It would be my pleasure," Tarrant said as he guided her to the makeshift dance floor.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you. _

"So, are you a friend of Lowell's?" Alice asked Tarrant as they swayed back and forth, back and forth. They were in each other's arms, too close for two people who _just_ met.

"No," Tarrant admitted.

"Margaret's?" Alice guessed again.

"No," Tarrant said again.

"Oh," Alice said, at a loss for words.

"I was invited by a friend of Margaret's," Tarrant said, smiling and chuckling lightly.

"I like that about you," Alice noted.

"What?" Tarrant asked, seeming confused.

"You're willingness to laugh. In today's uptight society, you don't see that often." Alice said.

"Well," Tarrant said, smiling. "I very much like your free spirit...your smile..."

"My muchness?" Alice finished. She tried to ignore the tightening in her chest, the pain in her heart, and the grief that swirled through her mad mind.

"Yes," Tarrant said, smiling with a secret satisfaction. "Your _muchness._"

Alice almost broke down. She remembered the long, sleepless nights in which she replayed the conversation with the Hatter through her mind. How he loved her muchness, and how she had regained it. She realized that she missed the mad milliner more than anyone else. She missed everything about him, and dreamt of him every night. She knew she was in love with him, but she also knew he couldn't possibly have felt the same way about her...could he have?

_The lingering question kept me up, _

_Two a.m. "Who do you love?" _

_I wonder til, I'm wide awake. _

_And now I'm pacing back and forth _

_Wishing you were at my door, _

_I'd open up and you would say, _

"_It was enchanting to meet you._

"_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." _

"You seem familiar," Alice said. "Perhaps I _am_ mad."

"All the best people are," Tarrant said, laughing a bit too manically.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Alice asked, refusing to believe what she just heard was reality.

"What was what?" Tarrant asked in his alluring Scottish brogue.

"Nothing." Alice said, trying her best not to blush.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew-_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing all the way home. _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you. _

Alice tried to focus on Tarrant, on the present, but she couldn't. Her thoughts kept flashing back to Wonderland, and to the Hatter. She had so wanted to stay there, with him! Why had she not? Alice could not even remember her reasoning.

What reason was there not to just leave the party and go back right at that moment? There was none...she could give Tarrant some excuse and run right into the woods...she would never have to deal with a single question or corset or reprimand again...never again...

But would Hatter even take her back? Or at all? Alice was probably just some foolish child in his eyes...he wouldn't...no, _couldn't_ ever be in love with her...

But then there was that night on the balcony. Had Alice just imagined all the chemistry between them? The gentleness in his voice as he spoke to her...? No. Something like just couldn't be imagined by someone, be they mad _or_ sane.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page, _

_Not where the storyline ends. _

_My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. _

Alice was a horrible person. Awful. She had left the Hatter...had left Wonderland. She had promised to return, and yet she had not. She had left much too soon...in leaving Wonderland, it was like she had died, in a way. What good was living if she was in a world where she was not accepted? She had wanted to remain with the Hatter, to hold him in her arms, and kiss him...

Was that normal of her to want such a thing? He had never mentioned anyone else, but what if...what if there _was_ someone else? Someone he was in love with? Someone prettier and smarter and nicer, and funnier than she could ever dream of becoming? There probably was...Alice could only plead with God that there was not.

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have someone waiting on you._

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have someone waiting on you._

Alice had begun to wonder if Tarrant had noticed her unusual silence, but that was when she had noticed his. His mind was somewhere else, too. Alice felt badly about ignoring him, and she wanted to say something to try and amend herself. Until she noticed that Tarrant was talking. She paused to let him go first, but then...well, he wasn't exactly talking to _her_.

In fact, he wasn't even talking. He was whispering. To a little mouse, on his shoulder. Alice was a bit confused. Why was Tarrant speaking to a mouse? Mice didn't speak...at least not anywhere but Wonderland, and surely Tarrant didn't know about there so-

"Tarrant?" Alice asked. "I'm sorry, but are you _speaking_ to a _mouse_?"

"I told you!" the mouse peeped up. "I told you she was going to notice me! Alice isn't _stupid_ Tarrant. I knew you were underestimating her!"

"Huh?" Alice asked, staring at the mouse. Had it actually been _speaking_?

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," the mouse amended.

"I must be going mad." Alice whispered.

"Too late for that," the mouse said. "But at least you _found_ someone as mad as you."

"Huh?" Alice asked dumbly again.

"Mally!" Tarrant reprimanded. "Try to be a bit kinder, please."

"Hmph." the mouse said, turning her little body away from Tarrant's face.

"Mally?" Alice asked in disbelief.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. _

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew-_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone. _

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew- _

"Alice?" Tarrant asked.

"Yes?" Alice asked, suddenly totally focused on him.

"I've spent forever wondering if you knew-"

"I was enchanted to meet you." Alice said, planting a kiss on Tarrant.

_I was enchanted to meet you._

"I've missed you so much." Tarrant said, embracing his beloved in his arms.

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you." Alice whispered in Tarrant's ear.

"Come back with me," he practically pleaded.

_Please don't be in love with someone else. _

"Yes." Alice said.

"Would you?" Tarrant asked, handing Alice a purple top hat.

"T'would be my honor, Mr. Hatter." Alice said, smiling a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

And they ran off together, into the woods, and down the rabbit hole. They were home.

_I was enchanted to meet you. _

* * *

><p>Okay, so let me know what you think!<p>

Thanksabunches!

~PeachyKeen13


End file.
